Shockwave Snaps
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Slightly a sequel to "Soundwave Snaps". With the war over, Shockwave now has to deal with the crazy antics of the Predacons who will stop at nothing to torture the poor cyclops. How long can Shockwave keep his cool before he explodes and starts a rivalry with Predaking? Get ready because the claws are coming out and slashing. Takes place after Predacons Rising. All OOC.


**_Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm back with a not-so-direct sequel to "Soundwave Snaps". Yes I know that story is very old but I've been trying lately to figure out who should be next to blow their circuits. This time it will be Shockwave who gonna get pissed. This takes place after the Predacon Rising movie, but it will include some Insecticons. EVERYONE IS OOC LIKE IN MOST OF MY STORIES!_**

* * *

Shockwave Snaps

With the Decepticon faction no more, and the Autobots and Predacons victorious with reviving Cybertron and giving new life, peace could now flow through the planet. Of course, it wasn't so peaceful over at Shockwave's lab. The scientist never thought that with Predaking now leading 2 predacons with no worries, he would start to act like a spoiled youngling when bored. Shockwave was at his lab table working on the last Predacon that was still in a tube. It was quiet at first but that all changed when Predaking stormed into the main room.

"Shockwave." Predaking whined standing by the door.

"Yes Predaking." Shockwave asked not taking his optic off the table.

"I'm bored!" Predaking began to pout.

Shockwave shot his head up and tilted his head. Did Predaking seriously just say that?

"How?"

"Well, I already took my morning flight, I wrestled with Darksteel and Skylynx, and I've drunk at least half the energon we have stored here. What now?" Predaking stomped a foot and pouted.

"Go take a nap I'm busy!"

"BUT THAT'S BORING!" Predaking whined swinging his arms wildly in the air.

"Well I can't do anything about it." Shockwave shrugged.

Predaking groaned loudly before transforming and roaring at Shockwave before leaving. Shockwave grumbled to himself before continuing his work. About 30 minutes later, Shockwave was now walking down a hallway when he noticed something missing in the storage room. Inside, he noticed a hoverscooter missing.

"This is not logical, where is it?"

Just then Shockwave hears some Earth music playing outside.

_They see me rollin'_

_They Hatin'_

_Patrollin' and tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

Shockwave runs out to see Predaking driving the hoverscooter around making racing noises and listening to the music while Bumblebee was on the back. Where did Bumblebee come from?

"PREDAKING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shockwave yelled.

"SORRY CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW I'M RIDIN DIRTY!" Predaking yelled back.

"FASTER FASTER!" Bee yelled hanging on to Predaking's back.

Shockwave turned around and smashed his head into the wall of the lab.

_My music so loud_

_I'm Swangin'_

_They hopin' that they gon' catch me ridin' dirty_

Shockwave knew Predaking was really starting to get on his nerves, especially the other two...and now Bumblebee. He was starting to get a processor-ache and he needed to recharge for awhile. A few minutes later he laid on his berth and was just about to get some sleep when Predaking stood by the door.

"Shockwave, Shockwave, Shockwave, Shockwave, Shocky, Shockster, Shock, Shock, Shock, Shocky, Shocky, Shock, Shock, Shocker, Shocky, Shocky, Shocky, Shockwave, Shockwave"

"WHAT!" Shockwave shot up and snarled.

"Hi!" Predaking said before leaving giggling.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shockwave growled and clenched his fist before taking his gun and slamming it on his head.

"WHY _***SLAM***_WON'T _***SLAM***_THEY _***SLAM* **_LEAVE **_*SLAM*_ **ME _***SLAM***_ALONE? ***SLAM***"

The last slam ended up knocking Shockwave out for awhile. When he awoke, he heard fighting down the hallway. He walked out to see DarkSteel and SkyLynx brawling in the lab room and had knocked over the table Shockwave was using. Tools and machinery were scattered all over the floor.

"MY STUFF!" Shockwave gasped.

He noticed Predaking wasn't around and he began to panic thinking Predaking was causing trouble somewhere else. He ran all around the building until he found Predaking drawing pictures of himself on the wall with his claws.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Shockwave fell to his knees and gripped his head.

"What? I'm bored like I told you!" Predaking said.

"Why can't you just go pick on the Autobots?" Shockwave snarled pushing Predaking down the hall.

"I already did that yesterday, I'm bored again!" Predaking complained.

Shockwave was known to keep his cool to a logical level, but the Predacons have pushed him extremely too far. He finally snapped.

"DAMN IT PREDAKING STOP COMPLAINING! YOU'RE A PREDACON! PREDACONS DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT AND YOU THREE DESTROYED MY LAB TABLES SO I CAN'T WORK ON THE LAST PREDACON NOW! WHY CAN'T GET SOME PEACE AROUND HERE?" Shockwave screamed at Predaking who looked horrified.

Shockwave didn't care if Predaking got mad, he had to let it all out.

"GO AHEAD GET MAD! DO IT!" Shockwave challenged standing his ground.

Predaking just stood there staring at him. Eventually he gave Shockwave his most angriest look while letting out a primal-sounding growl. Darksteel and SkyLnx just watch from nearbye. Shockwave got ready for a fight but then Predaking's face turned from enraged...to a wicked smile. Shockwave could tell it looked nearly like a "Rape face".

"What are you smiling about?" Shockwave asked.

His answer came when Predaking shot a leg up and kicked Shockwave right between the legs bringing the mech down. The other two laugh and run away with Predaking as Shockwave lies on the ground grabbing his crotch.

"Ooh...so that's how it's gonna be?" Shockwave muttered plotting revenge.

Shockwave eventually recovered fully and retreated from his lab to find help. He had recently found out that there were a few Insecticons still on Cybertron hiding around and he had an idea. Later, Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel were drinking more energon outside when three Insecticons came over.

"HEY PREDACONS! GIVE US THAT ENERGON!" One of them demanded.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU BUGS ARE?" Skylynx snarled.

"WE'RE THE _BUGS_ THAT ARE GOING TO GET THAT ENERGON!" The insecticons snarled.

"I say we show these guys what a Predacon can do!" Darksteel sneered.

"Yeah, YOU BUGS ARE GOING DOWN!" Predaking snarled as he and the other Predacons stayed in robot mode.

Shockwave listened from his lab as the Predacons and Insecticons engaged in a giant brawl.

"Ah, sweet music to my audios!" Shockwave smirked.

About an hour later, The Predacons returned home battered and bruised but victorious. The Insecticons were chased away but still demanded payment from Shockwave who gave it to them. The Predacons knew Shockwave had something to do with it. Though they loved a good brawl to test their strengths, Shockwave was going to pay. Shockwave laid down on his berth satisfied with the outcome but Predaking ruined his moment.

"SHOCKWAVE! I SHOULD BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Predaking held up a fist as he walked into his room.

"OOH! I'm shaking!" Shockwave chuckled before taking a blaster from under his pillow.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Predaking snarled.

"WATCH!"

Shockwave shot a ray at Predaking turning him into a Predacon youngling. He fell on his aft right in front of Shockwave.

"AAAHHH! I'M YOUNG! DAMN IT SHOCKWAVE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Predaking yelled jumping up and down.

"It kinda is, and usually I don't express emotion." Shockwave chuckled.

"When I get big again, oooh you're gonna get it!" Predaking growled hopping in place punching the air like a boxer. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!"

Shockwave then stomps on Predaking's foot making the mech hop on his other foot out of the room complaining. Despite it being funny, Darksteel and Skylynx held their tongues knowing once Predaking was big again he'd beat them to scrap. Shockwave spent the rest of the day relaxing knowing he and Predaking were probably going to fight tomorrow. By morning, Shockwave awoke to see Predaking back to normal size and in his face. Shockwave didn't say anything as Predaking transformed and sat on Shockwave and planted his aft on Shockwave's face.

"PREDAKING DON'T YOU DARE!"

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPP!**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shockwave scrambled to get Predaking off him after Predaking had farted on his face. Predaking transformed and laughed.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!" Shockwave growled tackling Predaking into the hallway.

Darksteel and Skylynx just watch as the two scuffle on the ground. Just then, Bumblebee comes by with the hoverscooter.

"Hey guys wanna ride?" Bee asked.

"HELL YEAH!" The two yelled running outside.

Suddenly, a groundbridge opens up inside the lab revealing Soundwave who had finally found a way to escape the shadowzone. He looks around and sees Shockwave and Predaking fist-fighting in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Soundwave tilted his head in confusion.

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**Sorry if it was too long, but as I wrote this more ideas came into my head so I had to add them. I was originally was going to add Starscream but I cut him out. Anyways, not exactly a direct sequel to "Soundwave Snaps" but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed! Oh and have an awesome Thanksgiving.**_


End file.
